1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module in which a solar cell device is sealed with a sealing material between a support member and a protective film, to a constructional member integrated with the solar cell module, and to a sunlight-utilizing electric power generation apparatus formed by using the solar cell module.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 6 shows an example of the conventional solar cell module. The conventional solar cell module is formed by sealing a solar cell device 602 with a resin 603 as a sealing material on a support member 601 such as a steel sheet and covering the top surface of the resin with a protective film 604.
Since the edge of the support member of the conventional solar cell module in such structure is exposed to the outside, the edges of the adhesion interface and the steel sheet are exposed to water or the like. This posed problems of exfoliation at the adhesion interface and rust appearing at the edge part of the steel sheet.
When the support member is a steel sheet having a coating film on the surface, the rust at the edge may induce peeling of the coating film from the steel sheet. This posed a problem that the occurrence of peeling of the coating film from the steel sheet caused peeling of the sealing material even when the adhesion strength was strong enough between the coating film and the sealing material.
Once the sealing material is peeled off in part, the peeling may spread in some cases. For example, when the solar cell modules as shown in FIG. 6 are used as a roof member and when the peeling appears on the eave side of roof, the peeling may proceed because of force of wind or the like. On the other hand, when the peeling occurs on the ridge side, the peeling may proceed because of rainwater or the like. It is difficult to prevent these peelings.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-133674 discloses such an arrangement that a protective member is attached to the edge as mentioned above in order to prevent the peeling and rust at the edge. In this arrangement, as shown in FIG. 7, an adhesive 707 is applied to the edge of a solar cell module 705, a protective member 706 is bonded thereto, and a frame 708 is further bonded thereto with the adhesive 707. Reference numeral 701 designates a support member, 702 a solar cell device, 703 a resin, and 704 a back film. This method exhibits the great effect to suppress the peeling of the sealing material and the great effect to suppress the progress of peeling. This method, however, is inferior in productivity because it requires the steps of applying the adhesive, fitting the frame and/or the protective member, and curing the adhesive.
When the steel sheet is used as the support member, the rust at the edge of the steel sheet cannot be prevented without proper selection of the adhesive and applying method. The adhesive used for adhesion between the edge of solar cell module and a peeling preventing member is required to have weather resistance, flexibility, and so on. Adhesives satisfying such requirement are those of silicone resin or epoxy resin, either of which is expensive. Further, heat or the like is not applicable in the step of curing the adhesive, so that the curing cannot be completed within a short time. Therefore, sufficient care is necessary for conveyance and storage after fitting of an edge protective member.